


Operation Stop Kiran

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Goodbye orbs, I just want my pineapple, Pining, Unexpected slight angst at the end, for Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Kiran just wanted to summon one (1) adorable pineapple boy.





	Operation Stop Kiran

"Lyn, hurry! Take it!" Reinhardt hurriedly thrust a sack into the woman's hands.

"I've got it! Hanon, yah!"

"LYN, I SWEAR TO NAGA THAT IF YOU DON'T RETURN THAT BAG RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL BE ON THE BENCH FOR A MONTH!" Kiran screamed, waving their fists wildly at the air as Ike struggled to hold them back.

"Hurry, Lyn!" The man panted, digging his heels into the ground. "I can't hold them back for much longer!"

"Hiyah!" With surprising dexterity, Kiran slammed the heel of their boot straight into Ike's shin. With a squawk of pain, he dropped the summoner and immediately curled up on the ground.

"Ike!" Abandoning his duty of "catch Kiran if they get away," Soren hurried to his ~~boy~~ friend. With a wild cackle, Kiran jumped over his head and raced towards Lyn's horse with horrifying speed, a mad gleam in their eyes.

"All units, attack! Do everything you can to stop Kiran!" Saias, the head of Operation Stop Kiran, immediately ordered. Everyone on standby immediately sprang into action.

"You can't run from me!" Hawkeye roared, slamming his axe into the ground. Kiran, however, swerved out of the way and managed to dodge.

"Kiran, stop!" Tana drove her pegasus into a steep dive to try and grab the summoner, but missed as Kiran nimbly leaped out of the way.

"Ha! You all have to try better than that!"

"You can't get away from me, though!" Morgan shouted, surrounding Kiran with several serpents. However, spotting an opening, Kiran dove through and continued their running.

"Here I co—GYACK!" Seth, who'd come to join the fight, choked as Kiran leaped and kicked him straight in the neck. The man fell off his horse, and Kiran scrambled on and snapped the reins.

"Take that, loser! Go!" Kiran yelled, sending the horse after Lyn.

"Oh gods! Somebody help!" Lyn yelped, trying to get Hanon to gallop faster.

"Here! Give it to me!" Looking up at the call, Lyndis saw Palla flying just out of reach.

"Alright! Get it somewhere safe!" Lyn flung the bag into Palla's arms, then yanked Hanon out of the way as Kiran galloped by.

"Palla, get back here!" Violently yanking Seth's horse to a halt (every cavalier in vicinity cringed at the horse's whinny as it was forced to stop), Kiran sent a death glare at the pegasus rider. Palla, however, continued to fly away, soon disappearing from sight. Letting out a deep sigh, Kiran finally dismounted.

_"Gravity!"_

Choking, Kiran crumbled to the ground as the magic wrapped around them. "E-Elise!"

"I'm sorry!" Trotting up on her horse, Elise held her staff close to her. "Saias just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run off again!"

"Very good, Elise. All pegasus fliers, get out of the area! Make sure Kiran doesn't catch you!" Saias ordered as he walked up.

"Y-You..." Panting, Kiran managed to get to their knees.

"Yes, it's me. You've given us all a lot of trouble, Summoner, injuring Ike and Seth like that. What a waste of energy for the healers to fix them."

"Th-They'll be fine. I-It's not like our healers are getting a lot of battle experience right now."

Saias sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Yes, Kiran. Because we are preparing for our next battle against Surtr, after our last failed one. You are just a child, if I must remind you of that."

"Wh-What has that got to do with all of  _this?"_

"Because we are still in a time of war!" Saias snapped. "And in times of war, we must conserve our resources! What in Naga's name were you thinking, wasting almost all your orbs like that!?"

"I-It's not like I knew all my summons were going to be so bad! I just want Takumi!"

"You should stop now though! You of all people know how this summoning mechanic should work! You aren't going to get him, Kiran. You've done so many summons now. You know you aren't going to get him."

"I should have a higher pity rate now!" Feeling Elise's magic wearing off, Kiran straightened to look Saias in the eye. "Give back my orbs now, Saias."

Saias scoffed. "You'll just spend the rest of them to get your 'pineapple boy.'"

"No, I won't. I'll wait. Just give me back my orbs. Please?"

Saias stared at Kiran, then groaned. "Fine. I'll have Palla bring them back. But you are to speak to Alfonse before you summon anymore to see if we can spare the resources."

Kiran relaxed. "Alright. Fine. Thank you, Saias."

"Speak nothing of it. Before I get them back though, you must apologize to Ike and Seth. And promise you won't ban Lyn from battles anymore. We need her."

"Alright, alright..."

**Author's Note:**

> IS didn't release a Sigurd alt. But they do have that Takumi now. And I want him. So bad. I dumped about 150 orbs into A Sketchy Summer and still not Takumi. *Sobs at my 5% pity rate* I don't even have any clear orbs popping up, mostly just reds. They really want me to summon Tiki, huh.
> 
> Aaanyways, almost all of orbs are gone. Luckily Tap Battle and Tempest Trials+ are here now, so I can kinda refill up my stock. There have been several news reports lately, though, about how gacha games are spurring on gambling addictions and new legislations is being put in place. Hm...
> 
> Alright, rambling over. Anybody miss me? I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. A lot of things came up in my life, and I needed to take time to deal with it all. To everyone who has send me a request, I promise I'm working on them! I just need to take a bit more time to organize everything and piece stuff together.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of writing!


End file.
